bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiko Yosano
is a member of the Armed Detective Company. Appearance Akiko is a young woman who takes care of her appearance. She has black hair with straight bangs cut into a bob that reaches past her chin. In the manga she has dark grey eyes, which was changed to pink in the anime. She wears a white button up blouse with puffy sleeves that end in the middle of her forearm. Her shirt is tucked into a plain black skirt that flares out above the knee. She wears gloves that reach past her wrist, a black tie, and black tights. Akiko wears red high heels and a golden butterfly hairpin on the left side of her hair. Personality Akiko is a lady who carries herself with utmost grace and dignity. She prides herself in being both a strong woman and a capable doctor, which is why she does not take too kindly to those who belittle her in both respects. She appears to be a feminist who believes now is the age of equal rights for men and women. She almost always depicted as calm and composed, but when angered, she is quite the force to contend with. Despite her appearances, she has shown prominent sadistic and aggressive tendencies, which is more so magnified by her ability's conditions. As a result, most members from the Agency flee when in her presence and as much as possible, avoid getting injured even in the slightest so as to circumvent her unique brand of “treatment”. As the sole doctor of the Detective Agency, she highly values human life and is significantly averse to meaningless deaths and killings. She will violently admonish those who believe otherwise and is very keen on doing so without much hesitation. On a side note, she appears to love shopping to a great extent, and when not working is often showing buying large amounts of clothes such as in episode 8 and chapter 40. This could also imply she is a fashion conscious. Ability Akiko has a rare ability among ability users, , which allows her to heal external wounds. However, to heal someone they must first be "half-dead"; meaning they must have fatally serious injuries before she can use her ability. Due to this, her ability is inconvenient for healing minimal wounds since she needs to fatally injure that person first. Background She was one of the people who attended the meeting Dazai organized to think up Atsushi's entrance exam. In chapter 32, it is revealed Rampo is the one who invited her into the detective agency in the first place. Plot Episode 1 She, among the other Ability Users of the Armed Detective Company, were present the night Osamu Dazai revealed Atsushi Nakajima to be the man-eating tiger. Episode 8 She drags Atsushi with her to shop and makes him carry all of the stuff she bought, telling her not to drop a thing—or there will be consequences. Atsushi, occupied by a passing Kyouka, bumps into a man, dropping the boxes he was carrying and knocking the man to the ground. The man goes on an angry fit because of his dirtied suit, and Yosano tries to calm him by apologizing and attempting to wipe off the dirt. She even asks if the man was hurt, only for her hand to be slapped away. The man goes on to criticize her in a lewd and derogatory way. This triggers Yosano to hurtfully grab the man's hand. She then says that she's a doctor, and threatens to cut off his body parts because he seems to have too many. At the train going back, Atsushi apologizes for the situation earlier and for dropping her things. Yosano tells him it was nothing, then suddenly proceeds to examine Atsushi's leg, the one torn off by Ryunosuke Akutagawa's Rashoumon. She finds no scarring nor any trace of the injury, and marvels at it—saying that it's a full restoration rather than a regeneration. Atsushi fearfully asks if there was a problem, and she lets go of his leg, saying she's just sad that she can't treat him. She tells him that there's no next time for him, for the Mafia are known for surprise attacks. She tells him to watch himself and be ready for their next attack. Right on that moment, the train's PA system sounds. Trivia * Akiko is named after a feminist pacifist poet whose work was considered controversial in her time for portraying and encouraging female sexuality. Her ability is likewise named after one of the real Yosano Akiko's poems, which was addressed to her brother and published during the height of the Russo-Japanese war. It was subsequently made into a song and sung in protest to the war. * She says the obituary is the most interesting section of the newspaper, as it judges people "the most fairly," to which Dazai agrees.The Untold Story of the Founding of the Detective Agency References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Armed Detective Company Members Category:Ability Users